The majority of wheels used on vehicles, such as on automobiles have often showed lug nuts about a center opening. Various types of wheels and hubs have allowed for a single cap to close off the center hole in the middle of the wheel while others close off the surrounding lug nuts in addition to the center hole. However, to change the appearance of the wheel style by exposing or hiding the lug nuts, the vehicle owner would have to remove all the tires from the wheels and replace each entire wheel with another wheel which allows for a hub cap to completely cover the lug nuts and center hole or just the center hole. This is because automotive wheels are designed to accept one type of cap that has a single function to either cover the center hole only or both the center hole and also the lug nuts.
Having to remove the tires from the wheels to change the style is both time consuming and expensive. The user would have to purchase two separate wheels for each of the wheels on the vehicle, which would come to two sets of wheels for changing the appearance of the wheels on a normal vehicle having four wheels and tires. As a result, the time and labor to replace the wheels makes changing the appearance of the wheels undesirable and out of the reach to most vehicle owners.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.